Courage & Instincts
by TilMyHeartIsStolen
Summary: Spoilers through 2x04 "Hearts & Sparks"    What happens after Andy leaves the hospital after seeing Luke & Jo together?    One Shot.


**A/N: So I haven't published a fanfic in years, but here goes nothing! This is my first RB story obviously. It's a oneshot that takes place right after 2x04 "Heart and Sparks" Can't wait to hear your comments :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

><p>Sam was watching a hockey game—not completely paying attention when a loud banging came from his front door.<p>

" Coming!" he yelled, hoping it would stop the loud banging. That however, was not the case. He jogged toward the door, not bothering to throw on a shirt. He figured the incessant banging meant whoever it was would not be happy to wait. He pulled open the front door and was completely surprised to see Andy pushing past him into his house.

"She's a stupid home wrecking slut!" she yelled angrily as she turned back toward him, now in his living room. He had swung his front door shut and tried to catch up with her.

"Who?" Sam asked—thoroughly confused by her outburst. He couldn't help but smile, though, at the way she felt comfortable enough to just walk into his house.

"Jo!" Andy stated as she looked at Sam suddenly noticing his bare chest and the way his sweatpants hung low on his hips exposing the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"What happened?" Sam asked, now fully smirking at her—partly because he loved seeing her so fired up, but also because he noticed her downward glance at his attire.

"I went back to the hospital to visit Luke. I got this dumb plant because he says he's sick of flowers." Andy began to explain. When she left the hospital she had felt very inadequate and was sulking in her own self-pity. On the way over to Sam's though, her sadness had turned into anger. "So I get to his room and Jo's in there…"

"Okaaay…" Sam urged her to continue, not seeing the connection from her accusations to her story.

"She was popping all the balloons and throwing away his flowers. He was laughing—LAUGHING! I've been trying to make him happy and nothing has worked, but apparently all he needed was Jo's presence to make him happy." With her last statement, Sam could feel Andy losing the fight in herself and slipping back into the sadness.

"C'mon McNally, I'm sure it's nothing." Sam tried to assure her.

"It's more than that Sam. She made some snide commet at me earlier today when we were discussing the case. I said something about Mr. Hannah loving his wife so, what? He set her free? Her reply was 'not me, I hold it in a death grip and never let it go.' Like that's what I was doing to Luke. It was really awkward, Sam." Andy explained. A silence fell between them for a few moments between them. "They used to date—she knows him better than I do. She made him laugh, Sam." He repeated. She couldn't help as the tears slid down her face.

"McNally," Sam took a few steps toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders. By instinct he wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her, but like every other day of his life he held himself back. Earlier today when she was pulled from the building, all he wanted to do was hug her, but he couldn't. He had to hold himself back. Except for the day she had gotten shot—that had been his breaking point.

"I'm sorry." She took the last step toward him and buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. It took him completely by surprise—once again—as he stood their awkwardly not knowing where to place his hands. For once he let himself do what he wanted and set them on her back to comfort her.

He felt her tears hit his bare chest which triggered his automatic response to make her happy. "Hey McNally," he placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her head back to meet his eyes. She easily complied and moved her arms from being locked around his waist to either side of his hips. He swiped his thumbs under eyes wiping away her tears. "You're not giving up that easily, are you?"

"Huh?" She asked with a sniff of her now runny nose.

"You've got more fight in you than that." Sam smirked. "My rookie is more determined than that. You don't just give up when things don't go your way—and let's be honest sweetheart, things don't often go your way."

"Yeah…" Andy trailed off. Sam got distracted by the way Andy's fingers nervously played with the waistband of his sweatpants on his hip. "Why do you always do that, Sam?"

"Do what?" Sam asked after clearing his throat to regain his focus. Her tears had dried up and so his hands fell from her face to his sides, and her arms fell to her own side.

"Push me toward Luke." Andy asked furrowing her brow in sudden frustration. Her emotions were a wreck today.

"You're dating him, you don't need much pushing." Sam replied.

"That's not what I mean, Sam." Andy sighed. "You always defend him and his intentions when I doubt them, but when I'm team Luke you take shots at him."

"Like I said, Andy." Sam bit his lip and took a deep breath. His instinct was to make a joke about it and call her McNally, but she deserved his honesty. "You're dating the guy and he obviously makes you happy. You have your own moments of doubt, but I'm not going to take advantage and put more doubt in your mind. You're a smart girl, Andy. If you had serious doubts and were unhappy, you would ignore my encouragement and do what makes you happy. Since day one, Andy, that's all you've done as a Rookie. You might be scared to death, but you always find the courage to do what's right."

She smiled at him almost sadly. "So you just want me to be happy?" Andy asked.

"Yup." He smirked. "But when you're team Luke, I get the opportunity to take shots." He winked.

"What about you, Sam? What makes you happy?" She asked.

He smiled for a moment. "That's a loaded question." He finally replied.

"Well, why don't you take your own advice? Go after what makes you happy." Andy asked.

"Because I'm not Jo. I don't take what's not mine to take." Sam smiled again, like every time he joked in a serious moment. Andy rolled her eyes at the mention of Jo. "I'll be patient and wait for what I want to come around."

"But what if what you want just needs some reassurance that you really want it?" Andy asked, taking steps into dangerous territory where she wasn't sure she was making the right assumptions.

"Like I said, I'll be patient and she'll just have to have the courage to take the risk and get what she wants." Sam spoke honestly. He too knew he was in dangerous territory hinting at his earlier assessment of her. "So you wanna watch a movie?" Sam asked trying to lighten the mood.

Andy just looked stunned for a moment, but then shook her head no.

"K, you want a drink?" Sam suggested, but again she just shook her head.

"Watch the game?" he motioned almost desperately toward the TV. Yet again she shook her head, but this time she started giggling nervously as Sam looked on a little scared.

"Would you shut up already?" Andy smiled as she walked toward him determinedly. Before he knew what was going on, her hand was on the back of his neck pulling his lips toward hers.

It wasn't one of those slow to start kisses, it was intense right away—it was so much pent up emotion since their kiss during the blackout. Though Sam was surprised by the kiss his lips reacted immediately to hers. It seemed like all to soon they were pulling away from each other.

"That was going to be my next suggestion." Sam said with a smile that matched Andy's. Andy shook her head and hit him playfully. "Told you my Rookie was determined and courageous."

"Yeah, well I guess I just needed the pep talk from someone who believed that." Andy stated. "You really know me pretty well."

"Hmm well I wouldn't mind knowing you even better." Sam said cheesily as he pulled her back to him in another kiss and stumbled toward the bedroom to do just that.


End file.
